


Pescando maravillas

by ilovethehappycouples



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aventuras en el mar con el capitán Pike, M/M, Sirenas, Triton!Jim, dios me ayude, jimothy sorena, mckirk - Freeform, merman!jim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethehappycouples/pseuds/ilovethehappycouples
Summary: Una aleta dorada se asomó cuando el doctor McCoy miraba el mar, ¿sirenas? Esas cosas no existen o eso creía.





	1. No hay lugar como la tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic, lo escribí en él celular así que lo más probable es que tenga muchas faltitas de ortografía y no se escribir muy bien pero no me podían sacar esta idea de la cabecita. Si tienen un comentario o sugerencia coméntemelo con gusto lo aceptaré, espero que lo disfruten.

Los días en el barco se tornaban algo aburridos con el paso del tiempo, llevábamos meses buscando una ballena de gran tamaño, habíamos partido del puerto al final de la temporada de ballenas con la ilusión de llevar una a casa antes de que se fueran, pero fue más un error que una buena idea. Nos adentramos demasiado en el mar y ahora estábamos perdidos, el capitán Pike confiaba en lo que decía el maestre Spock, decía que si seguíamos con este curso llegaríamos a la costa oeste del país, decían que era el mejor navegante de todo el puerto pero si fuera tan bueno no nos hubiéramos perdido en el primer lugar. No me caía muy bien, todos los duendes de su especie eran iguales: fríos, sin sentimientos y desesperantes. No sé ni cómo llegue a todo esto, odio el mar, de verdad, desconocido y con tantas cosas peligrosas escondidas en la obscuridad de ese azul y amplio abismo de misterios, pero requerían un doctor y yo era el único calificado, después de tantas muertes de marineros por las enfermedades que se esparcían en los barcos y sin doctores que curarlos, estaban perdiendo muchos hombres, mi lugar no era el océano, mi lugar era la tierra, igual no perdía nada con venir, soy divorciado con una hija, la loca de mi esposa se había llevado todo, así que era venir o vivir de vagabundo. Según habían dicho darían una gran paga por este viaje, sin o con ballena, la tripulación no era tan mala, había buenos muchachos pero también había muchos dementes, no digo que yo no sea uno de ellos pero creo que aún me queda algo de cordura. Me gustaba sentarme en la cubierta a admirar el mar, perdidos era limitado lo que podías mirar, o veías el mar o veías el cielo, intente mirar el cielo pero el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y me lastimaba los ojos así que me quede con el vasto mar azul, en parte fue mejor, tenía movimiento lo que lo hacía un poco más entretenido, pero lo seguía odiando, igual no tenía otra opción, ¿cómo demonios llegue a esto? Bueno pensándolo bien mi ex esposa Jocelyn me obligó, ahora no tenía nada, lo único que había ganado de este viaje hasta ahora era una piel bronceada por el sol, nadie se había enfermado así que prácticamente soy inútil, me estoy temiendo que el señor Spock me tire por la borda por innecesario, se rumora por ahí que si ha arrojado algunos marineros por desobediencia, son solo rumores, pero con la actitud del vulcano honestamente les doy el beneficio de la duda, me gustaba el viaje, me alejo de mis problemas, lo único que extrañaba era a mi hija Johana, claro que estaba mejor en tierra que en este horrendo navío llamado Enterprise, pero esos pensamientos no me quitaban mis ganas de verla  
-Doctor McCoy-  
El maestre interrumpió mis pensamientos llamando mi atención ya que casi nunca me hablaba, tal vez ya era hora de tirarme por la borda.  
-Doctor- repitió insistentemente ya que no hubo respuesta de mi parte, me encontraba recargado en la tapa de la regala, lo mire a través de mi hombro y pregunte  
-¿En que le puedo ser de utilidad Señor Spock?-  
El duende se quedo mirando como si fuera obvio y levanto una ceja, como lo hacía siempre, ganas no me faltaban de arrancársela  
-Bueno Doctor, como médico debe asistir a la tripulación con-  
-Si, si, ¿quién es el enfermo?- interrumpí antes de que me diera una cátedra  
Me miró con curiosidad antes de responder  
-El timonel Sulu- respondió cortantemente  
-En un minuto voy a atenderlo-  
Fui por mis cosas a mi baúl y me dirigí a buscarlo en los camarotes, algo grave le había pasado ya que casi toda la tripulación estaba acumulada alrededor de el como si hubieran encontrado oro  
-Eran hermosas- escuche al señor Sulu gritar, me adentré en el cúmulo de marineros hasta llegar al marinero herido, al parecer no había nada superficial que curar  
-Señor Sulu- me senté a su lado revisándolo -veo que no tiene ninguna herida-  
-No doctor- me respondió sonriente -solo quería una revisión-  
¿Una revisión? Y yo creí que por fin dejaría de ser inútil  
-Y, ¿que puedo hacer por usted entonces?- pregunte con mi cara de incredulidad  
-Creo que estoy enfermo- respondió sonriendo, lo mire con curiosidad -de amor- suspiró profundamente y sonrío mirando hacia el infinito, rodé mis ojos y me retire de su lado  
-¡El zeñor Zulu wio una zirena doctor!- gritó el pequeño Chekov con entusiasmo, en mi opinión era demasiado pequeño para estar en este barco  
-¿Sirenas?- pregunte incrédulo  
-¡Zi zeñor! ¡Zirenas!- volvió a gritar  
Mire hacia los demás buscando alguien que no lo creyera pero fracase  
-Bueno- guarde mis cosas -creo que-  
-Eran reales- me interrumpió el señor Sulu regresando a la realidad -muy reales. Y hermosas-  
-Claro- respondí sarcástico -¿Ya platicaron esto con el capitán?-  
-Le comentamos- respondió el marinero Hendorff -pero solo dijo que lo platicáramos con el señor Spock y el nos respondió que esas cosas no existían y se retiró-  
Por lo menos el duende tenía cordura  
-Pues deberían de hacerle caso- respondí -esas cosas no existen- repetí la frase del vulcano  
Todos miraron hacia abajo decepcionados, excepto el señor Sulu que seguía perdido en alguna parte  
-Deberían regresar a sus puestos- sugerí -antes de que el maestre nos tire a todos por la borda-  
Soltaron una pequeña risa al unísono y se dispersaron, el señor Sulu seguía sentando donde mismo sin hacer ni un pequeño movimiento  
-Creo que usted también debería, timonel-  
-Si doctor- respondió inmediatamente y se levanto de su silla sin despegar la mirada de lo que sea que estuviera viendo -después de todo hay que seguir las órdenes del médico- soltó un gran suspiro de enamorado y se retiró  
-Estos hombres- me dije a mí mismo cuando los camarotes se quedaron vacíos, regrese a mi lugar para dormir y deposite de nuevo mis cosas en mi baúl.


	2. ¿Es eso una sirena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo muy cortito, lo separe para que le diera un toque más estético, espero que lo disfruten.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente del señor Sulu, su actitud no había cambiado, seguía insistiendo en la misma fantasía: sirenas, quién podría decirlo, tal vez tantos meses en el mar ya nos estaban afectando, me encontraba en la misma posición que estaba cuando el maestre Spock me llamó para ir a revisar al timonel, mirando hacia el infinito mar, mire al cielo por un momento, estaba gris y horrendo con muchísima probabilidad de tormenta, mis ojos regresaron al mar, ya era bastante deprimente la vida en el barco como para ver nubes grises, entonces vi una aleta color de oro asomarse por la cortina azul del mar, sacudí mi cabeza en desaprobación, tal vez las fantasías del señor Sulu me estaban afectando, me asomé de nuevo para confirmar mi ilusión, no volví a ver nada, tal vez si me estaba volviendo loco, rodé mis ojos y regrese a una posición cómoda y entonces volví a ver la aleta destellar, ¡¿dos veces?!, o estaba completamente loco o eso no era mentira, me incliné un poco hacia el mar buscando de nuevo, una pequeña cabecita salió a la vista, al parecer el señor Sulu tenía razón, eran hermosas, un varón con cabello del color de los rayos del sol en pleno medio día con unos ojos azules deslumbrantes como el zafiro, increíble, simplemente, increíble, sacudió su mano moviéndola hacia los lados saludándome, no respondí, la verdad estaba en shock, me miró con curiosidad esperando mi respuesta por un largo tiempo y entonces mis nervios reaccionaron para mover la mano correspondiendo su saludo, pude ver cómo desde lejos sonreía, otro rayo de luz, era enserio fascinante, ya me sentía como el maestre, me sentía como un niño viendo por primera vez la playa, respondí a su sonrisa, inconscientemente, con otra sonrisa de mi parte, pude ver cómo regresaba al mar poco a poco  
-¡Espera!- grite  
Volvió a ascender mirándome con curiosidad  
-No te vayas- no recuerdo por qué pedí eso, un reflejo tal vez, era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo ir, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado sonriendo con los labios, vi como una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla, ya había comenzado el horrendo chaparrón, a morir todos, pensé con mi clásico entusiasmo.


	3. ¿Es eso un hombre?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo desde el punto de vista de Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo pequeñito también.

El cielo se estaba tornando gris, no debí retirarme de la ciudad, ya ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, bueno era obvio que si pero no me estaba ubicando, todo por seguir el barco, los hombres me daban tanta curiosidad con sus grandes creaciones para navegar por el mar, mi cabeza choco con la parte inferior del barco interrumpiendo mis pensamientos  
-¡Ouch!- grite para mí mismo   
¿De que material hacían esas cosas para que doliera tanto?, nade hacia un costado para evitar más golpes, mi madre me había dicho que hace unas semanas habían visto a esos marineros perdidos y pues, ¿por qué no verlos con mis propios ojos?, me advirtió que no me dejará ver ya que las habían visto a ellas, pero fue casi inevitable. Cuando nadaba ascendí sin darme cuenta, sentí un poco de frío en la punta de una de mis aletas, ¡mierda! pensé, mire hacia arriba para ver si alguien había avistado mi error, pero no encontré nada. Volví a girarme para regresar a casa y cometí el mismo error de nuevo, ¡no puede ser! ¿Por que mis aletas son doradas? Las azules se confunden con el mar o algún animal pero, ¿que cosa tiene las aletas doradas? Nada. Esta vez asome la cabeza fuera del mar para ver si encontraba a alguien, dicen qué hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas por qué se cumple y si, encontré un hombre, mirando como si yo fuera una alucinación, saque mi mano para saludarlo pero solo se quedo mirando, por un momento pensé que me iba a ignorar o cazar pero después de un tiempo me saludo, sonreí de alivio lo que hizo que el también lo hiciera, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, tan pura e inocente, podía ver cómo sus pómulos se marcaban con la aparición de su sonrisa, honestamente era muy guapo, la mayoría de los hombres que había visto eran más sucios y feos, parecía que no querían sus cuerpos. ¡Oh no! pensé, no debía de estar ahí, ni siquiera debían verme y hasta lo salude, comencé a sumergirme para irme pero me llamó  
-¡Espera!- gritó haciéndome volver a la superficie   
-No te vayas- dijo cuando vio que regrese, incline mi cabeza hacia un lado, la mayoría de los hombres pedían eso cuando veían una sirena, pero, su petición se veía tan pura, sin nada de ambición solo un llamado de un hombre que se sentía solo y necesitado de alguien, como si fuera un llamado de auxilio, como si pidiera que lo rescataran de su soledad, me hacia sentir curiosidad, mucha para ser honestos, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre mi cara, ¡diablos! La tormenta ya iba a comenzar y yo seguía aquí, es difícil para las sirenas y tritones nadar cuando hay tormenta, sacude todo el mar quitándole su tranquilidad y nos hace complicado regresar a casa, me sumergí para intentar nadar hacia mi hogar, al parecer tenían razón, era más difícil de lo que se escuchaba, la corriente no me dejaba nadar, comencé a perderme más de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera podía ver el camino, comencé a asustarme, tal vez ya no podría regresar a casa, asustado nade hacia dónde pude, ya no tenía una dirección solo nadaba para retirarme de la tormenta. Nade tanto y tan al azar que no sabía ni donde había terminado, el mar estaba tan agitado que tampoco podía ver hacia el cielo, intente nadar pero el mar me empujaba con tantas fuerzas que era en vano esforzarme, comencé a rendirme, la tormenta era muy fuerte, me empujó hacia un grupo de rocas que cortaron mi hombro, toque con curiosidad mi herida viendo la sangre que salía de mi, era más grande de lo que creía, el mar no me dio tiempo suficiente para revisarme, volvió a empujarme hacia otro lugar, incapaz de detenerme, la corriente me arrastró hacia otro grupo de rocas, me estampé con la primera frenando un poco pero la corriente era tan fuerte que no me detuve, una de ellas golpeó mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que no sentí el golpe, solo pude ver como mi sangre flotaba en el agua y mi visión se nublaba poco a poco, todo se hizo negro obligándome a cerrar los ojos y perder la noción de lo que estaba pasando.


	4. No puede ser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si, si es posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al punto de vista de Bones

El tritón que tenía frente a mí se esfumó, no me dio tiempo de decirle nada, adiós para siempre, bueno, tal vez solo era por un momento, mire por mi hombro para ver cómo ya estaban todos locos corriendo por toda la cubierta asegurando las velas, por la cara del capitán podía verse que si sería una tormenta fuerte, el capitán Pike era ya un hombre grande no lo suficiente pero ya se veía cansado, me miró a los ojos, yo ya volteado de cuerpo completo hacía ellos, había olvidado el asunto de las sirenas por la gravedad de la tormenta, me miró directamente a los ojos y grito con su voz imponente  
-¡McCoy a los camarotes!, no puedo arriesgar a mi único doctor-  
Asentí con la cabeza y obedecí, no sé si lo hice por miedo o por respeto, me senté en lo que llamábamos cama, sintiéndome más inútil de lo normal, abrí mi baúl en donde estaban todas mis pertenencias y tome la foto de mi pequeña Jo, toque con delicadeza el pequeño retrato y sonreí al recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella, un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome mirar hacia el techo, pisadas apresuradas se escuchaban por todo el barco, me recosté para dormir, después de todo con tanto cansancio no me resultó complicado.

Desperte después de mucho tiempo al parecer, ya que habían hombres acostados en sus respectivos lugares y sol, me levante con mi espalda ligeramente adolorida, estás cosas me iban a matar un día de estos, cuando salí a la cubierta pude observar al señor Spock, con sus manos tras su espalda, honestamente no sé cómo podía mantener esa postura, estaba demasiado derecho  
-Buenos días doctor- me saludó, de seguro el bastardo escucho mis pasos con esas orejas picudas  
-Buenos días Spock- respondí parándome enseguida de el admirando la vista de todos los días: el mar  
-Así que- hice una pausa para cruzar mis brazos -¿Seguimos perdidos?-  
-Negativo doctor, tenemos rumbo hacia el puerto, solo estamos significativamente distanciados en aguas nunca exploradas-  
Mi mente resumió todo en: Si doctor, estamos perdidos a ver a donde llegamos. Rodé mis ojos mirando hacia otro lugar, un destello en el mar llamo mi atención   
-¿Que diablos es eso?- pregunte inclinándome hacia la borda, el señor Spock me siguió   
-Es una-  
-Sirena- lo interrumpí, me concentré en el cuerpo, estaba flotando inconsciente, era el mismo tritón que había visto antes  
-¡Bajen un bote!- grite ordenándoles a los hombres que estaban en la cubierta -Hay un hombre herido en el mar-  
Rápidamente corrieron, bajando un bote y rescatando al pequeño tritón, tomamos el barril más grande que teníamos y lo llenamos de agua, todos estaban impresionados, acumulados en los lados del barco asomándose para ver que miraban de la sirena. Los marineros subieron al tritón al barco, lo tome en brazos cargándolo, su cola estaba tornándose café y podía sentir una substancia en mis dedos que sujetaban su parte inferior, lo lleve al barril que habíamos llenado de agua anteriormente para atenderlo. Corrí hacia mi baúl tomando mis herramientas ya que al parecer estaba herido  
-Con permiso- intente pasar entre todos los hombres  
-¿Hay una sirena en mi barco?- escuche al señor Scott preguntar asombrado  
-De hecho- respondió Chekov -Ze llaman tritonez loz machoz de la ezpezie-  
-Si, si, lo que sea pequeño genio- respondió Scotty ignorándolo por completo.  
Llegue como pude al barril, tome su brazo y comencé a desinfectar la herida, su sangre era ¿morada?, diablos en qué lío me metí, cuando puse el alcohol en la herida abrió sus ojos en respuesta, los luceros que ya había visto antes se asustaron cuando vieron su alrededor, quito su brazo bruscamente de mis manos y se recorrió hacia la orilla en donde no había nadie, se veía el miedo en su rostro, creo que si yo hubiera despertado con toda esta trágica tripulación mirándome con tanto interés también me hubiera asustado bastante, podía escuchar las expresiones de asombro de todos  
-Tranquilo- le dije intentando sujetar su brazo de nuevo, me miró, seguía asustado, se podía saber por su expresión -tranquilo- repetí, esta vez tomando su brazo, acerque la gasa con alcohol a su hombro, el la miraba con curiosidad  
-Es para limpiarla y que no se infecte, no es nada malo lo prometo- puse la gasa en su hombro y seguí limpiando, por su mueca pude ver que le ardió  
-Necesito revisarte por si tienes otra herida, ¿puedo?- él asintió con su cabeza, cuando la inclinó pude ver sangre en ella -Diablos, ¿que tienes ahí?- me levante para revisarlo -una herida muy grande para sobrevivir, eres fuerte- comencé a limpiar su cabeza cuando llegó el capitán con el maestre  
-¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto molesto, su expresión cambio cuando vio a el tritón que todos rodeaban  
-Mierda- salió de su boca   
-Le dije capitán- dijo Spock -eran reales-  
El tritón volvió a su expresión de miedo   
-¡Podemos venderlo capitán! Y hacernos ricos- gritó un idiota en el grupo de marineros, el rubio me miró más asustado   
-Eso es ilóg-  
-Nadie va a vender a nadie aquí- interrumpió el capitán al señor Spock -el doctor lo va a curar y cuando esté sano lo vamos a devolver al mar. Fin del asunto- después de terminar de hablar el capitán se giró y se retiró   
-¡Todos regresen a sus puestos!- gritó el capitán desde la cubierta regresando a su tono de molestia, todos se retiraron por temor al capitán, menos el señor Spock, se quedo admirando al tritón frente de nosotros que miraba confundido a todos los lugares  
-Fascinante- dijo el vulcano   
-Lo es- le respondí -lo es- repetí pensando en la maravilla que teníamos frente a nosotros.   
Admiré su cola, era hermosa, había regresado a su estado original, dorada, brillaba en todos los sentidos, era única, combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello  
-¿Tienes nombre?- le pregunte.  
Me respondió con una mirada confundida -Supongo que eres mudo- tome un banco y lo puse a su lado sentándome -De acuerdo- me respondí a mí mismo ya que me sentía ignorado -bueno. Estarás aquí hasta que sanes así que será una larga semana, si no es que llegamos al puerto antes de que te cures-  
-Negativo doctor- respondió rápidamente Spock -no hay probabilidades de eso-  
-Pues qué suerte entonces- me recargué en la madera vieja del barco -los humanos somos unos monstruos horrendos- cerré mis ojos para descansar la vista un momento y cruce mis brazos, el tritón se hundió en el barril dejando fuera del agua la parte de sus ojos para arriba, escuche como el señor Spock se retiró   
-Es un vulcano, ¿cierto?- pregunto el ojiazul   
-Así que si hablas- abrí mis ojos para mirarlo  
-Si- respondió -No debería pero si, no quería hacerlo frente a ellos-  
-¿Y por qué frente a mi si?- pregunte curioso, pero solo obtuve una mirada molesta -Si, es mitad vulcano- cambie de tema -¿también hay vulcanos en tu sociedad?-  
-No- respondió -mi madre salvó una vez a uno y me contó de ellos-  
-Deberías de decirle al orgulloso del maestre para que te agradezca- reí solo ya que a él no le causó gracia  
-Mi nombre es James-   
-¿Perdón?- pregunte confundido   
-Tu preguntaste por mi nombre. Es James-  
-Ah si. Yo soy Leonard, Leonard McCoy-  
-Leonard- repitió el tritón   
-¿Te estás burlando de mi nombre niño?-  
-Nop- respondió riendo -Es tierno. Leonard.- volvió a repetir   
Sonreí con mis labios   
-Si, lo es.-


	5. Si lo amas, déjalo ir

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que teníamos al tritón, no hablaba con nadie más que conmigo cuando estábamos a solas, no comía nada de lo que le dábamos más que trozos de manzana y lechuga. No me había separado de su lado, dormía ahí y comía ahí, con esta tripulación extraña no me podía arriesgar a dejarlo solo, a veces me quedaba dormido y cuando despertaba lo tenía a el a mi lado mirándome recargado en la orilla del barril, cerré mis ojos con la confianza de ocurriera lo mismo y me eche a dormir. Cuando dormía llegaron Chekov y Sulu con Jim, le había apodado Jim de cariño, después de todo así le decían a los James en tierra  
-¿Tienes sed?- pregunto Sulu al tritón  
Jim asintió con la cabeza  
-Toma- sacaron una petaca entregándosela al ojiazul, Jim tomo de ella como si fuera agua, cuando el licor llego a su garganta escupió en las caras de los marineros haciéndolos soltar carcajadas, abrí mis ojos gracias al sonido causado por sus risas, observe que estaba pasando y cuando vi la petaca era obvio, le habían dado brandy a Jim, tome la petaca y se las arroje  
-¡Dejen de molestarlo!- grite furioso -¡largo de aquí!-  
Ambos muchachos corrieron riéndose, al parecer les hacía gracia hacerme enojar. Jóvenes, no entiendo cómo pase por esa etapa  
-Discúlpalos- le dije a Jim tranquilizándome y regresando al banco en el que estaba sentado -son apenas niños  
-¿Que clase de cosa era esa?- pregunto ignorando todo lo que dije  
-Bueno- respondí -era alcohol, lo tomamos para embriagarnos-  
-¿Y por qué querrían hacer eso?- pregunto de nuevo curioso  
-Pues- me dejo sin respuesta -diversión, supongo-  
-Extraño- dijo sumergiéndose en el barril hasta el mentón -¿Huesos?-  
No sé cómo pero el niño me había apodado Huesos, algo que dije de seguro  
-¿Si?- respondí mirándolo a los ojos  
-Gracias. Por cuidarme y curarme-  
Sonreí ligeramente  
-De nada, deberías agradecerle más al capitán que dejo que subieras y que te quedaras-  
-Y no venderme-  
Su comentario me hizo mirarlo con curiosidad  
-Nadie te va a vender, fue una sugerencia estupida de algún idiota-  
-Se que no lo permitirías-  
Mire a sonreírle pero cuando lo hice, el ya tenía una sonrisa depositada en su cara, igual sonreí, era demasiado tierno como para no hacerlo  
-No- le respondí -no lo permitiría-  
Un trueno interrumpió nuestra platica  
-Otra tormenta- me levante asomándome a las escaleras para confirmar mi frase, había un horrendo cielo gris -Demonios-  
Regrese con Jim sentándome a su lado rezando que no pasara nada  
-¿Que cosa mala podría pasar?- dijo sonriéndome  
-Bueno po- el barco se sacudió con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos, el barril en el que estaba Jim se vació por completo dejándolo en el frío suelo  
-¡Jim!- grite levantándome del piso para ir a ayudarlo -¿Estás bien?-  
-Si- respondió algo confundido intentándose levantar  
-Déjame ayudarte- lo cargue tomándolo en ambos brazos -está bien, aquí estoy yo- su cola regreso al tono café que estaba la primera vez que lo cargue, podía sentir la substancia viscosa en mis dedos que sostenían su cola de nuevo, el señor Hendorff acompañando de Scotty bajaron gracias al estruendo que había causado la caída del barril lleno de agua  
-¿Que le pasa a su cola?- pregunto Scotty asustado  
-No lo sé- respondí yo, según creí estaba guardando la cordura pero mi tono delató mi miedo, la cola de Jim estaba haciéndose transparente como si fuera más delgada  
-¿Que está pasando Jim?- pregunte asustado mientras lo miraba  
-Yo- respondió impresionado por su cola -Yo tampoco lo sé-  
Poco a poco la cola de Jim desapareció hasta que dejó ver unas piernas largas y pálidas, rápidamente me quite la camisa para ponérsela encima  
-Señores- dije para que miraran hacia otro lugar  
-Oh si claro- dijo Scotty girándose e invitando a Hendorff a hacer lo mismo  
-No sabía que podía hacer eso- dijo Jim susurrando solo para que yo pudiera oírlo, observaba sus pies mientras hablaba y los movía con curiosidad, Scotty se giro de nuevo, lleno ganas de ver qué pasaba  
-¿Que?- pregunto asustado -¿Pudiste caminar todo este tiempo y no nos dijiste nada?-  
-No lo culpes- respondí por el -El no lo sabía- lo mire dulcemente mientras le sonreía, el barco volvió a sacudirse interrumpiendo nuestra tranquilidad, Scotty y Hendorff corrieron hacia la cubierta del barco para seguir ayudando  
-¿Puedes caminar?- pregunte intentando poner de pie a Jim, cuando lo solté note que fue un gran error ya que cayó al piso golpeando su cara -¿Estás bien?- lo tome de nuevo en brazos revisando su rostro  
-Ouch- fue lo único que dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano el área golpeada  
-Lo siento- lo deje en el banco en el que me sentaba yo -Déjame te busco unos pantalones, digo no es como si todos trajéramos otro par de pantalones- busque en mi baúl, aunque yo sabía muy claramente que no tenía otros, sin éxito, me levante y lo mire a los ojos  
-Definitivamente no tengo-  
-No importa- miro sus pies moviéndolos arriba y abajo -no me molesta, aparte se ven incómodos-  
-No, pero a algunos marineros si-  
Lo volví a tomar en brazos para llevarlo a mi "cama" me recosté primero y a el sobre mi ya que no cabía a mi lado, estás cosas de por sí ya eran pequeñas para una persona  
-¿Que pasó con tu esposa?- preguntó poniéndome un poco incómodo  
-¿Como sabes tú eso?- respondí con otra pregunta  
-Se te nota, tu dolor, en tus ojitos-  
Recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza, abrazándolo con más fuerza  
-Encontró otro hombre, se divorcio de mi y me quito todo-  
-¿También a tu hija?-  
-También a mi hija- afirme.

Al parecer nos quedamos dormidos por qué cuando desperté la tormenta ya se había ido, mire hacia Jim que todavía dormía tranquilamente, cuando alce la cabeza me encontré con el señor Spock mirándonos, hizo que me asustara un poco por qué di un pequeño salto  
-Oh es usted señor Spo-  
-¿Que le pasó con exactitud?- pregunto interrumpiéndome, su mirada seguía clavada en mi  
-Bueno solo me fui a dor-  
-A usted no- volvió a interrumpirme -a el-  
-Oh- fue lo único que salió de mi boca -se le... ¿cayó la cola?- respondí dudando de mi  
-Interesante- respondió y se retiró antes de que pudiera decirle algo.  
Me tomo tiempo poderme levantar sin despertar a Jim, cuando tome mis zapatos para ponérmelos llego el capitán gritando mi apellido  
-¡McCoy!-  
Me giré rápidamente para sugerirle que saliéramos a la cubierta ya que despertaríamos a Jim, ya una vez fuera de los camarotes me invitó a entrar a los suyos, cerró la puerta delicadamente, se sentó en su silla y me invitó a tomar asiento  
-Si claro- dije sentándome en una de las lindas sillas de terciopelo morado  
-Es hora de devolver a James al mar-  
-¿Que? Pero todavía no sana bien, podría, podrían volvérsele a abrir las heridas incluso podría morir de desangre o alguna infección- argumente histéricamente  
-No es eso- dijo tomando su taza de café  
-¿Entonces que es?- pregunte curioso  
-Que te estás encariñando demasiado de el-  
-Bueno no le veo problema- respondí algo molesto  
-Escucha McCoy, entiendo que te sientas solo, se lo de tu esposa y tú niña, pero el no es el adecuado, no puedo dejarlo un día más aquí-  
-Pero señor-  
-Es una orden- me interrumpió  
-Si señor- respondí decepcionado, me levante de la silla para retirarme -Con permiso-  
Salí del camarote evitando a todos, tendría que regresar y decirle a Jim que ya no era bienvenido aquí y que tenía que largarse, la única persona con la que realmente había congeniado ahora se iba por órdenes del capitán, por qué me encariñe mucho de el, ¿y eso que? Pensé, igual no podía hacer mucho, órdenes eran órdenes y el capitán lo había pedido, cuando regrese a los camarotes Jim ya estaba despierto y charlando con alguien. Creía que solo hablaba conmigo, cuando me acerqué para ver quién era encontré al señor Spock, ¿picudo? ¿Congeniando con Jim?  
-Me alegra saber que tu padre está bien- escuche al ojiazul decir  
-Gracias- respondió, el endemoniado seguramente escucho mis pasos por qué me miró, sembrando curiosidad en Jim, haciendo que el también mirara  
-Hola Huesos- saludo sonriendo  
-Hola niño- acaricie su cabello -veo que ya estás despierto-  
-Si. Estaba conversando con el señor Spock-  
-Lo note- dije mirando al vulcano -Spock, ¿nos das un segundo? tengo que hablar con Jim-  
Spock se retiró sin decir una palabra, me senté a un lado de el ojiazul con mi cabeza gacha  
-¿Que pasa Huesos?-  
-El capitán ya no te quiere aquí- respondí rápidamente  
-Oh bueno- acaricio mi mejilla -supongo que es hora de irme-  
-Si- fue lo último que le pude responder.

Los muchachos prepararon otro bote, era como cuando lo fuimos a rescatar pero al revés, cuando fui por él podía sentir la emoción comprimida en mi pecho y ahora solo sentía dolor, le pedí a los marineros si podía ir sin compañía, quería despedirme de él personalmente y con toda la tripulación de entrometida no lo podía hacer correctamente, bajamos el bote y nos retiramos unos 20 metros del barco  
-Jim- llame, recibiendo una mirada triste del tritón  
-Yo- intente hablar, las palabras se iban de mi boca como las hojas en el viento de tormenta -yo- intente hablar de nuevo  
-Lo se- dijo tomándome por sorpresa -también te quiero-  
Le sonreí y el también hizo lo mismo, deje el ramo a un lado y lo abrace  
-Te voy a extrañar niño-  
Se quitó mi camisa delicadamente y me la entregó en las manos  
-Gracias- casi susurro en mi oído, beso mi mejilla y regresó al mar, se podía ver cómo su parte inferior regresaba a su color dorado con sus dos aletas, observe el hermoso fenómeno frente a mi, que probablemente ya no vería jamás  
-Huesos- llamo mi apodo, ya nadie me llamaría así de nuevo, nadie volvería a decir ese nombre -puedo cumplirte un deseo, puedo hacer que regreses con tu familia-  
Mis ojos se iluminaron por la idea, pero así como deseaba a mi familia también lo deseaba a el  
-Pídemelo- insistió Jim  
-Jim yo-  
Mi frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de un cañón, ambos miramos asustados buscando de donde provenía el estruendo  
-Klingons- susurre mirando el gran barco

  
_¡Doctor McCoy tiene que regresar!_

Escuche a un marinero gritar a lo lejos  
-Tienes que irte Jim- lo mire tomando los remos  
-Pero Hue-  
-¡Vete!- lo interrumpí gritando, no fue mi intención hacer que sonara grosero pero mi preocupación mezclado con mi acento de Georgia hizo que sonara molesto, Jim me miró preocupado y regresó a la profundidad del mar, otro cañón sonó haciéndome reaccionar, tome los remos con firmeza y reme de vuelta al barco.


	6. El corazón nunca olvida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo pequeñito.

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro con los Klingons, desde el último día que vi a Jim, perdimos muchos hombres, no tantos gracias a que había ahora un médico a bordo, pero aún así los perdimos, gracias a la experiencia de el capitán los vencimos. Yo estaba como en el inicio, recargado en la tapa de la regala mirando hacia el horizonte, pude ver cómo alguien se acercaba a mi  
-Se que fue duro- escuche la voz ronca del capitán  
-Lo fue- respondí sin despejar la mirada del horizonte, algo en mí me decía que si seguía mirando iba a aparecer aquel tritón de aletas doradas  
-Sabes hijo- su tono se suavizó, provocando que dirigiera mi mirada hacia el -cuando yo era un joven Capitan encontré una sirena, hermosa, definitivamente, su cola era azul cielo y su cabello un hermoso azabache, jamás me dijo su nombre, así que la llame número uno, no preguntes, era joven y estupido- solté una pequeña risa -me enamore de ella, la amaba con tanto fervor, entonces descubrí que podían salir de el mar y caminar, le pedí que se quedará conmigo pero se negó, dijo que podía quedarse un tiempo pero no para siempre, duro casi tres meses con nosotros, una semana antes de llegar a tierra firme, se despidió y se fue, dolió más dejarla ir que cualquier otra cosa- saco una caracola decorada de su bolsillo -10 años y todavía no la supero. Intentaba hacer lo mejor por ti hijo, se que si vivía con nosotros esa cantidad de tiempo quedarías como yo, navegando toda la vida con la esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo-  
Le sonreí al capitán mientras apretaba mi hombro con su mano  
-Espero que la encuentre señor- le dije mirándolo a los ojos  
-Yo también deseo lo mismo para ti-  
El capitán se retiró dejándome con un mal sabor de boca, tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez darle una oportunidad a Jim no era malo, tal vez el si podía quedarse, tal vez el si quería quedarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahoy Doctor McCoy!


	7. ¡Qpla'!

El tiempo pasaba endemoniadamente lento ahora sin Jim, la vida era como antes, aburrida y miserable, era horrendo saber que ya habíamos encontrado el rumbo de vuelta a casa "Estimo una semana para llegar al puerto" se repetían las palabras del maestre Spock en mi cabeza, en parte me hacía feliz, ver a Jo otra vez y poder tomar un baño. Mi mirada albergaba tristeza más de la que tuve con Jocelyn, en mi cabeza todavía seguía el pensamiento de que hubiera deseado si los Klingons no hubieran interrumpido, de que si hubiera deseado que Jim se quedará a mi lado ahora lo llevaría a tierra conmigo, de que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba tal vez el se hubiera quedado, tal vez y solo tal vez, ahora no tenía la oportunidad de saberlo y probablamente me lo llevaría a mi tumba. Estaba de acuerdo con el capitán Pike, era mejor dejarlo así que quererlo demasiado, pero ¿si Jim hubiera decidido quedarse? Tal vez el no era como ella, tal vez el mar no lo llamaba con tanta urgencia como llamaba a la sirena del capitán, tal vez Jim quería salir y explorar.

_  
¡Klingons!_

  
Me saco de mis pensamientos el grito de uno de los marineros ¿klingons? ¿Otra vez? Pensé.  
Creí que ya nos habíamos librado de ellos, tal vez el destino solo no dio una advertencia para decirnos que íbamos a morir pronto. Me giré para observar como la nave enemiga se aproximaba a nosotros, un navío de gran tamaño, podía verse en los costados, por los daños, que había tenido grandes batallas  
-¡Preparen cañones!- gritó el capitán, todos comenzaron a correr, a mi ya me daba igual si me daban un cañonazo y moría, tal vez en el infierno nadie me molestaría. Una bala cayó a unos 50 centímetros de mi haciéndome caer al suelo, creo que en ese momento me había retractado de querer morir, al parecer las balas no eran tan agradables, el señor Sulu me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a los camarotes  
-Es mejor que espere aquí doctor- me dijo sin recibir respuesta de mi parte y se retiró, nunca había estado tan cerca de una bala a tal velocidad. Me asomé con curiosidad a las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, podía ver como todos corrían de lado a lado, entraban y salían luchando por sus vidas, un agujero se hizo en el estribor de la nave gracias a una bala enemiga, llevándose a algunos marineros con ella  
-¡Doctor McCoy!- gritó el capitán llamando mi atención, estaba tan impresionado que ninguna palabra salía de mi boca  
-¡Tome sus cosas y mueva su trasero a los botes!-  
¿Botes? Pensé, ¿tan malo era esto como para dejar el barco?  
Igual obedecí, tome las cosas valiosas de mi baúl y subí a cubierta, el marino Hendorff me escoltó a los botes, creí que no se necesitaba ayuda para ir a ellos, una bala enemiga cayo frente a nosotros sacándome de mis pensamientos y fracturando el pie del marinero, abrí mi maleta para intentar curar su pie pero solo retiro las cosas de él y me dijo  
-Sálvese usted doctor, yo ya soy hombre muerto-  
Sus palabras rompieron mi corazón, el marinero me empujo invitándome a dejarlo, pero me rehusé, no podía dejar a un hombre herido sin ayuda, un mástil comenzó a crujir dándonos la señal de que pronto se derrumbaría, tome al hombre ayudándolo a caminar y lo lleve hacia uno de los botes, regrese pensando en todos los hombres que podía salvar y necesitaban ayuda, rescate con la ayuda de otros tripulantes a aproximadamente 10 heridos, cuando regrese de dejar a uno, una de las balas enemigas cayó a mi lado destrozando todo el barco y arrojándome al mar, pedazos de madera caían sobre mi, uno cayó con tanta fuerza que se clavo en mi hombro, perforando mis músculos y mi piel, evitándome nadar, intente ir hacia la superficie pero al parecer el fragmento de barco que estaba enterrado en mi no solo era de madera si no de algo más pesado, podía sentir como el mar me jalaba hacia su abismo, podía sentir la presión en mis pulmones y como el aire se escapa de mi, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, no servía de mucho tenerlos abiertos en la obscuridad del mar, de pronto mi mente decidió dejarse llevar y dejo le luchar, obligándome a morir.


	8. Tierra a la vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último.

Desperté, milagrosamente, en un bote, acompañado del capitán y el maestre que al parecer estaba herido, sacudí mi cabeza en confusión, creí que había muerto, mire al rededor en busca de una respuesta lógica   
-Me alegra que haya despertado doctor-  
¿El vulcano más insensible alegre de mi?  
-¿Le alegra?-  
-Solamente usaba su vocabulario para expresar una idea, doctor-  
Me levante confundido mirando al capitán, recordé por el dolor que sentí en el hombro que tenía una herida, mire buscando sangrado pero solo encontré una cicatriz, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Volví a mirar al capitán en busca de respuestas   
-¿Confundido hijo?- pregunto sarcástico   
-Si- respondí -bastante-  
-Bueno nosotros también-  
Rodé mis ojos   
-¿Como llegue aquí?-  
-Spock- respondió rápidamente -Te encontró en un pedazo de barco después de que lo destruyeron-  
-Pero, yo estaba herido- abrí mi camisa para mostrar la zona de la cicatriz -¿Cuantos días después me encontraron?-  
-Solo unos pocos minutos después de que se destruyera el barco por completo y no tenias heridas- contesto el capitán de la Enterprise ahora destruída, cerré mis ojos recordando la gran catástrofe de ese día, cuando los abrí mire a mi alrededor, pocos sobrevivientes habían quedado, una gran parte de ellos eran los hombres que había salvado  
-¿Cuantos días han pasado?-  
Pregunte curioso sentándome enseguida del señor Sulu   
-Dos- respondió el hombre a mi lado  
-Intentamos despertarte hijo- el capitán tomó su cantimplora y la dirigió hacia mi -pero nunca lo hiciste- tome el recipiente y bebí un poco del líquido en ella, al parecer era agua  
-Lo mantuvimos con nosotros por qué seguía con pulso doctor- explicó el nefasto del señor Spock  
-Extraño- respondí antes de tomar otro trago de agua.  
Interceptamos un barco que se dirigía hacia el puerto, nos ahorro días de estar en los botes, con suerte llegamos, la comida comenzaba a escasear y el agua a acabarse. Me dirigí inmediatamente a la oficina de el mismo señor que me había llamado para subir a ese endemoniado barco, cobre mi cheque y me retire, nada fenomenal pero comparado a lo que me había dejado Jocelyn era demasiado, decidí rentarle a una señora cuyo nombre era Amanda, por alguna razón me dejo la renta demasiado barata, debió ser mi cara de "solo me quedan mis Huesos", la misma frase que había llevado a Jim a apodarme así, me senté en la pequeña cama de la casa que recién había rentado, tome la foto de Johana y la coloque en la mesita. Me dirigí a el baño, tome una larga ducha y me rasure como el hombre decente que era antes, tome mi ropa limpia para salir a despejar mi mente un momento, me senté en la costa, en uno de los lugares que los marineros locales utilizaban para pescar, lejos de la gente y cerca del mar. Mire hacia el horizonte, podía ver como el sol se escondía, los rayos del sol reflejaban sobre el mar y el cielo tornándolo un hermoso color naranja  
-Todavía te debo un deseo-   
Escuche una dulce voz decirme desde el mar  
-Lo acabas de cumplir- respondí sonriendo al tritón que más de una vez había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía una fotito de portada pero no sé cómo ponerla, tal vez después.


End file.
